onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirza
}} Mirza is the son of the Sultan of Agrabah, and the half-brother of Jafar. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Jafar is at his dying mother's bedside. When Jafar wonders where he will go, his mother tells him that his real father, the Sultan of Agrabah, still lives and and will take care of him. Then, she gives him a ring and explains that it belongs to the Sultan, and that Jafar should take it to him. The woman dies and Jafar breaks down crying. Later, the guards bring Jafar before the Sultan after he tries to steal from one of them. The boy kneels and extends his hand with the ring, and the Sultan realizes who Jafar is and that he stole so that he would be brought before him. The Sultan explains that he already has a son but admits that he's impressed by Jafar's courage. He says that he can say as a servant and warns him never to call him "Father". A few days later, the Sultan and his son are meeting with a diplomat. Mirza tries to describe the policy but can't, and Jafar finally speaks up and explains. The Sultan seizes on his words, saying that even their servants are educated but not discrete. Jafar quickly leaves. He goes to his quarters and Mirza comes in and asks what his name is. When Jafar gives his name, Mirza says that he is too lowly to have a name and slaps him. The Sultan comes in and tells Mirza to hit him again, and tells his son that he must teach people to fear him because that is where all true power comes from. Later, as Jafar washes himself, the Sultan comes in and apologizes about Mirza. He says that he has to do things to make sure that their children are properly raised. The Sultan then grabs Jafar and plunges his head into his water basin. Once Jafar passes out, the Sultan puts him on the floor and tells his men to put Jafar out with the rest of the refuse. That night, Jafar wakes up and realizes that his father has tried to kill him. }} Jafar enters the palace, using his magic to cast away anyone in his path. He confronts the Sultan — now an old man — and tells him to look in his face and remember who he is. Jafar says that his anger kept him alive and calls him father, and the Sultan insists that he isn't his father. An adult Mirza comes in and Jafar holds a knife to the Sultan's throat. The sorcerer say that they can fight him, both of them without magic, and Jafar will spare their father's life if Mirza wins. Mirza runs and Jafar kills him with magic, and tells the Sultan that he would have died for him. When the Sultan wonders what he wants, Jafar tells him to call him "Son." The old man refuses and Jafar tells him that he will... someday. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Deceased Characters